Świadek
by toroj
Summary: Opowieść o Sherlocku i Watsonie z perspektywy Sally Donowan. Kontynuacja tekstu "Mój piękny żołnierz".


**Świadek**

**Napisała: Toroj**

**Beta: Serathe**

_Opowieść z perspektywy Sally Donovan. Czas: niedługo po „Mój piękny żołnierz"._

Stoję tu w swojej najlepszej (jedynej) garsonce. Omijam wzrokiem ławę oskarżonych. „...prawdę i tylko prawdę, tak mi dopomóż Bóg..." Gdzie byłeś, Boże, kiedy TO się działo? Czemu mnie opuściłeś?

Ooooch, Sal, nie bądź idiotką.

Odpowiadam na pytania oskarżenia i obrony. Niewygodne pytania. Osobiste pytania. Czy pozostaję w związku? Nie. Czy mam osobiste motywy? Nie. Co widziałam? Co słyszałam? Co myślę? Sprzeciw. Podtrzymany.

Po mnie zeznaje John. Jest blady, ale doskonale się trzyma. Spokojny i skupiony. Wypada bardzo profesjonalnie.

Odczytanie orzeczenia medycznego, wystawionego przez szpital.

Oskarżony przyznaje się do winy.

Prosi o łagodny wymiar kary. Obrona przedstawia okoliczności łagodzące. Działanie w afekcie. Marny argument...

Mdli mnie ze zdenerwowania.

Przerwa. Sąd udaje się na naradę.

John podchodzi do mnie na korytarzu.

- Dziękuję, Sally. To bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy – odzywa się cicho i wyciąga do mnie rękę.

Przez chwilę waham się, ale podaję mu swoją. Jego dłoń jest ciepła i sucha, moja – zimna i mokra z nerwów, jak żaba wyłowiona ze stawu, co mnie peszy.

- Dziękuję – powtarza John, a potem już tylko stoimy w milczeniu, czekając na wznowienie rozprawy. Czuję się jak zdradziecka zdzira.

Czekamy.

Milczymy.

Wracam myślami do tego, co było. Do samych początków.

88888888

To, że Holmes i Watson są nierozłączni, przyjmowaliśmy za pewnik. Ilekroć trafiała się trudna sprawa, zawsze prędzej czy później (zwykle prędzej) za taśmą pojawiała się długa postać Świra, który nadciągał, aby odczynić swoje voodoo nad trupem, a za nim truchtał jego doktorek, jak terier na smyczy. Co Watson widział w Holmesie, nie mieliśmy pojęcia. Doktorek był przesympatyczny i słodki, a Świr wręcz przeciwnie. Watson zawsze starał się zachowywać uprzejmie, a Świr miał zasady dobrego wychowania głęboko w dupie. Drań i świnia. Jak na złość, genialna świnia. Jednak zauważyliśmy, że przy Doktorku jakoś złagodniał i zrobił się trochę milszy. Parę razy dostrzegłam, jak Watson na niego syczy, albo szarpie go ukradkiem za rękaw i Świr zamyka tę swoją niewyparzoną gębę na kłódkę, choć właśnie ją otwierał, by komuś dogryźć. A czasem Doktorkowi wystarczyło rzucić tylko znaczące spojrzenie i chrząknąć, niby przypadkiem. Średnio w czterech przypadkach na siedem to działało. Wyglądało na to, że nie Holmes prowadza Watsona na smyczy, a odwrotnie.

Coś było na rzeczy... Połowa wydziału zastanawiała się i robiła zakłady, czy tych dwóch ze sobą sypia. Jednak nie było na to żadnych dowodów. Świr pomiatał swoim giermkiem, a Watson chodził na randki z pielęgniarkami i z dziewczynami z naszego labu na zmianę. Stąd dowiedziałam się, że John jest naprawdę przesłodki i potrafi świetnie całować. Nie wiadomo jakimi drogami wypłynęła też informacja o jego przeszłości w Afganistanie, w każdym razie „weteran wojenny" brzmi o niebo lepiej, niż „piesek Holmesa". Z drugiej strony, Świr potrafił mu złośliwie zrujnować każdą randkę. Takich numerów, jakie ten dupek odstawiał, nie wytrzymałaby najcierpliwsza kobieta, więc związki biednego Watsona trwały zwykle trzy, najwyżej cztery tygodnie. Przyznam szczerze, że nawet miałam chętkę, by Doktorka uszczknąć, ale kiedy sobie przypominałam, że Świr mógłby nam się wpieprzyć w środek romantycznej kolacji, to ochota na „afgańską medycynę" odbiegała ode mnie galopem.

I tak to się kręciło bez większych zmian rok z dużym hakiem. A potem gówno wleciało w wentylator, rąbnęła sprawa Richarda Brooka, potworny skandal, przetasowania w wydziale, Lestrade został zawieszony, ktoś wywalony na zbity pysk, ktoś inny sam złożył rezygnację. A Świr pofrunął z dachu. Cztery kondygnacje. Podobno nie było co zbierać, trup na miejscu. Boże zmiłuj się nade mną, pomyślałam wtedy, że dobrze mu tak. Mało nie wyleciałam z roboty przez tego pojeba. Właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego poszłam na pogrzeb. Może dlatego, że Lestrade zamierzał iść? Z ciekawości? A może z powodu Watsona? Był taki biedny... Wyglądał jak własny cień, wymizerowany, milczący, poruszał się jak automat – widocznie nafaszerowany środkami na uspokojenie.

Świr w trumnie był dziwnie niepodobny do siebie. Gładko uczesany, wypacykowany jak cholerna Drag Queen – obsłudze domu pogrzebowego chyba zupełnie odbiło. W dodatku miał krawat! W życiu nie widziałam go w krawacie... Pastor bredził coś o życiu wiecznym, przebaczeniu i nieskończonym miłosierdziu Boga. Pomyślałam, że nie ma szans, aby samobójca Sherlock Holmes poszedł do nieba. Siedzi już raczej w znacznie cieplejszym miejscu.

Zdziwiło mnie jeszcze coś. Rząd krzeseł z przodu dla rodziny był prawie pusty: tylko John, jakaś płacząca rzewnie starsza pani (chyba pani Hudson, o której słyszałam kilka razy) i facet pod czterdziestkę, od którego wionęło drożyzną i wysokimi sferami. Greg szepnął mi, że to brat Holmesa. Za to z tyłu zebrał się tłum.

Spodziewałam się cichego pogrzebu z kilkoma żałobnikami. Może paru dziennikarzy. Świr nie był przecież miłą osobą, poza tym właśnie spadł z piedestału bożyszcza tłumów, tymczasem przyszło tak wielu ludzi... I to nie jakichś oszołomów – jednego awanturnika na samym początku usunęła ochrona, a reszta zachowywała się przyzwoicie. A trumna wręcz tonęła w kwiatach. „Co to za typy?" – wyszeptałam do Grega, oglądając się dyskretnie. „Ludzie, którym pomógł" – odszepnął. Jezu Chryste... Ależ poczułam się wtedy głupio.

Po pogrzebie odwiedziłam miejsce, gdzie Holmes rozstał się z życiem – a tam kolejne wielkie zaskoczenie. Cały chodnik pokrywały kwiaty. Astry, goździki, maleńkie, skromne bukieciki stokrotek, pęki więdnących na chłodzie róż, pomiędzy nimi gdzieniegdzie tkwiły świece i małe karteczki lub wstążki. Na wielu powtarzało się w niemal niezmienionej formie jedno zdanie: „Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa". Podczas gdy tabloidy wylewały na niego kubły brudów, fani Świra oddawali mu hołd. Na innych świstkach: „Oczyścił mnie z zarzutu morderstwa"; „Pomógł mi odnaleźć zaginioną siostrę"; „Odzyskałem pieniądze dzięki S.H."; „Zwrócił mi moje dziecko"; „Zawdzięczam mu spokój"; „Mój wspólnik mnie oszukiwał. Dzięki S.H. nie zbankrutowałem"... Nie miałam pojęcia, że było ich tak wielu... Tylu ludzi nadal? wdzięcznych Holmesowi, mimo tej całej nagonki. Czy to w ogóle ten sam S.H. który szmacił cały Scotland Yard przez sześć lat i mnie osobiście przez cztery? Czytając te liściki, można było pomyśleć, że to pieprzony święty, kroczący przez świat z niebiańskim uśmiechem, rozdając błogosławieństwa.

Przy mnie jakaś kobieta, na oko koło czterdziestki, dołożyła swój bukiet do innych. „Dlaczego pani to robi?" – zapytałam ją. – „Mówi się przecież, że był oszustem". Machnęła ręką. „Mało to się mówi? Ten człowiek mnie uratował przede mną samą". Okazało się, że ta kobieta około trzech lat temu, w depresji, nieszczęśliwa w nieudanym małżeństwie, kradła w sklepach. Nie dlatego, że nie miała pieniędzy, ale dlatego, że beznadziejność oraz nuda pchała ją w dół i biedaczka pragnęła choć małego dreszczyku emocji. Aż pewnego dnia podszedł do niej w drogerii przystojny młody człowiek w tweedowym płaszczu i niebieskim szaliku, i szeptem wyliczył wszystkie ukradzione towary, jakie miała pochowane pod ubraniem. Ich ceny, marki, kolory szminek, ale nie tylko – określił jej status społeczny, zawód (a raczej jego brak), powiedział, że przyjechała samochodem, a nie metrem, wiedział, że ma problemy małżeńskie i nawet, że jest alergiczką. Wystraszyła się wtedy i spytała dość agresywnie, od ilu dni ten zboczeniec ją śledzi. A ten na to: „Dni, szanowna pani? Ależ ja na pani złodziejskie wyczyny patrzę dopiero od kilku minut". Ukłonił się i odszedł; nawet nie powiedział, że zawiadomi ochronę. A ona się opamiętała i zaczęła okropnie wstydzić. Kamery nie widziały, ochrona nie widziała, a jednak ktoś widział... Teraz jest już rozwiedziona, wynajmuje malutkie mieszkanko, ma kota i psa, pracuje sprzątając w trzech bogatych domach, a poza tym jest wolontariuszką w schronisku dla zwierząt. I jest znacznie szczęśliwsza. „Nie był zbyt miły" - zauważyłam. Kobieta roześmiała się smutno. „Kochanie, anioły sumienia nie są od tego, żeby być miłe".

Stanęło więc na tym, że Holmes był aniołem. Dość specyficznym, trzeba przyznać. Pomyślałam kwaśno, że jeśli wszystkie anioły są takie jak on, to może przestrzeganie Dekalogu nie jest znów takie opłacalne.

A dwa tygodnie po pogrzebie pieprznęła nowa bomba i to kalibru atomówki. Ministerstwo udostępniło wyniki autopsji Richarda Brooka alias Jima Moriarty'ego (bez dwóch zdań strzelił sobie w łeb własnoręcznie) oraz obszerne fragmenty nagrania z telefonu Holmesa, które to potwierdzały. A przy okazji ujawniły chorą, pokręconą intrygę. Samobójstwo detektywa-konsultanta okazało się w rzeczywistości wyrafinowanym morderstwem. Co to jednak zmieniało? Holmes spoczywał sześć stóp pod ziemią, a John Watson zniknął z horyzontu. Podobno wpadł w depresję i prawie nie wychodził z domu. Lestrade czasem do niego dzwonił. Pewnie ktoś od nas powinien był Doktorka odwiedzić, ale sami wiecie jak wygląda praca gliniarza – doba ma tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny i nigdy nie wystarcza na wszystko czasu. Zawsze się odkładało na jutro. Mijał tydzień za tygodniem, nie wiadomo kiedy minęło pięć miesięcy, aż nadszedł ten cholerny dzień, kiedy szef miał konferencję prasową w sprawie jakiegoś psychola tnącego kobiety w parkach i raptem komórki wszystkich ludzi w sali wydzwoniły, wypiszczały, wygrały sygnały sms. BZDURA. Wstrząśnięty Lestrade potem się zwierzył, że mało mu nie puściły zwieracze. I żeby dobić, następna wiadomość: WIESZ, GDZIE MNIE ZNALEŹĆ. SH

Następnego dnia w naszych skromnych gliniarskich progach pojawił się zmartwychwstały Świr z Doktorkiem u boku. Watson też wyglądał na zmartwychwstałego. Holmes był nieco chudszy niż wcześniej, miał trochę krótsze włosy, a pod obojgiem oczu malowały mu się przecudne śliwy. „Witaj, Sally" – Wyciągnął szyję i powęszył jak pies. – „Widzę, że zerwałaś z Andersonem. Dobra decyzja". Natychmiast nabrałam ochoty, by podbić mu oko, ale ktoś mnie niestety wyprzedził. Sądząc ze spojrzeń Doktorka – gniewnych i zarazem czułych – była to tak zwana „kłótnia kochanków".

Sfingowane samobójstwo, które okazało się sfingowanym mordem, który okazał się sfingowanym samobójstwem. Kurwa, dajcie mi zwykłe, krzepiące, nieskomplikowane zarąbanie teściowej siekierą!

Wszystko wróciło na stare tory. Świr tak samo bezczelny, genialny i wkurzający jak zawsze, a Watson tak samo wierny. Różnica była tylko jedna: John już się nie umawiał na randki. W sumie nikogo to nie dziwiło. Po tym koszmarze, jaki mu Świr zafundował, John musiał się zregenerować i dojść do siebie.

Zmiana w układzie między tymi dwoma nastąpiła nie od razu i była bardzo subtelna. Pierwsza zauważyła to Patricia od „rzeźników", bo Świr z Johnem często tam do nich zaglądali. Świr dlatego, że był prawdopodobnie nekrofilem i podniecały go flaki, a Watson rozmawiał z Pat o anatomii i patologii, i o tym wszystkim o czym może gadać dwoje lekarzy, kiedy się zejdą. „Oni ze sobą kręcą" – oznajmiła stanowczo któregoś razu. „Coś ty? Serio? Świr i Doktorek?" – zainteresowałam się natychmiast. – „Przecież Doktorek był straszny pies na baby". „Przysięgam. Żebym tak dziesięć kilo utyła, jeśli kłamię. Świr go myział. Po szyi. Myśleli, że nie widzę, ale tam się w szybie wszystko odbija". Po tej sensacji z myzianiem wszystkie kobiety na posterunku zrobiły istną obławę i całą sieć wywiadowczą. Esemesy tylko świstały w powietrzu. Wkrótce lista wydłużyła się o dmuchanie w ucho (Świr), odgarnianie włosów (Watson), poprawianie kołnierzyka (Watson), umiejscowienie ręki w okolicach prawej nerki Doktorka na całe dziesięć sekund (Świr) i rzucanie _znaczących_ _spojrzeń _(obaj na zmianę lub jednocześnie). Czy muszę wspominać, że Lestrade i reszta naszych facetów kompletnie nic nie zauważyli? Tak nam się w każdym razie wydawało. Największą jednak rewelację przyniosła Lydia z drogówki, która przyuważyła nasze gołąbeczki w jakimś zakamarku, jak się całowali. Co prawda jakoś niewyraźnie, „jakby się koty nosami trącały" ale mimo wszystko owszem tak! Nie miałam przy tym wątpliwości, że Świr doskonale wie o naszym śledztwie i to wszystko jest zwykłą pokazówką. Nie mógł tego nie widzieć, ten łajdak miał oczy z przodu, z tyłu głowy i dodatkowe w zadku, na wypadek gdyby musiał się schylić i zawiązać sobie sznurowadła. Ciekawe, czy zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli skrzywdzi Johna, zabawiając się jego kosztem, nie wyjdzie z Yardu żywy? Rozerwałybyśmy go na kawałeczki, Pat ugotowałaby je w swoim kotle do trupów, a potem z kości detektywa-konsultanta zrobiłybyśmy sobie biżuterię. O!

Kiedy byłam na Świra wściekła, wyobrażałam go sobie gołego, na czworakach, ujeżdżanego od tyłu „na pieska" przez faceta w rozchełstanym mundurze, z batem. I jak go ten drugi trzyma brutalnie za kłaki, leje pejczem, a pan detektyw wyje nieludzkim głosem nonsensy w rodzaju: „Mocniej, mocniej, Watsonie! Nie miej dla mnie litości!" Problem tylko w tym, że „ten drugi" był zawsze zamazany, bo tu już mi nie starczało wyobraźni. Jak popatrzyłam na poczciwą mordkę doktora, to mnie wewnętrznie skręcało ze wstydu. Nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie, więc obiecywałam sobie, że nigdy więcej... Aż do kolejnego razu, kiedy Świr znów mnie doprowadził do białej gorączki.

Innym objawem kwitnącego romansu było to, że John zmienił styl ubierania na trochę bardziej militarny. Zaczął nosić ładne sportowe koszule piaskowego koloru i szare bojówki, T-shirty khaki i kamizelkę z dużą ilością kieszeni, a na szyi błyszczał mu osobliwy kulkowy łańcuszek. Jak się okazało, wisiały na nim żołnierskie nieśmiertelniki, schowane pod ubraniem. Niewątpliwie sexy. Jakoś w trakcie przestałyśmy tych dwóch nazywać Świrem i Doktorkiem, a zaczęłyśmy: Kocur i Jeżyk. Podobieństwo Holmesa do wrednego czarnego kota zawsze było uderzające, natomiast Serena od komputerowców stwierdziła któregoś razu, że John Watson przypomina jej słodkiego jeżyka z obrazka, zwłaszcza jak tak rozczulająco marszczy nos.

Imidż Kocura bez zmian - jak zawsze wymuskany w swoich czarnych portkach za ćwierć mojej pensji i koszulach o pół numeru za ciasnych. Za to częściej się uśmiechał. Z perspektywy czasu, to był dobry okres.

88888888

Pogoda kompletnie oszalała. Upał sięga dwudziestu ośmiu, a nawet chwilami trzydziestu stopni i cały Londyn się gotuje we własnym sosie. Ludzie są rozdrażnieni jak podpiekane osy. Spadła liczba kradzieży samochodów (które zmieniły się w niezachęcające do grabieży piekarniki na kółkach), za to wzrosła ilość pobić. W Yardzie klimatyzacja ledwo zipie, wszyscy na siebie warczą. W sali odpraw duszno jak w kotle. Nawet Holmes podwinął rękawy powyżej łokci, a na jego bladobłękitnej koszuli rosną nieestetyczne plamy potu. No, ale ma sprawę. Wszyscy mamy sprawę. Idiotyczną, pochrzanioną SPRAWĘ! Sześć ciał, znalezionych w różnych punktach miasta, lokalizacje ni w kij ni w oko: brzeg rzeki, park, zaplecze pizzerii, skwerek koło przedszkola (to już naprawdę trzeba być kompletnym pojebańcem, żeby narażać dzieci na widok trupa), ogródek starszej pani w starej dzielnicy willowej, klatka schodowa w blokowisku... Kobiety i mężczyźni, różny wiek, rozmaity status społeczny i kolor skóry, jeden dwunastoletni chłopiec rasy czarnej. Ciała nagie, ciała ubrane, ciała półnagie... za to wszystkie ze śladami więzów na ramionach i z oznakami wykorzystania seksualnego, zero nasienia, umyte, zero obcego naskórka czy włosów – jedynie te fakty pozwalał te przypadki w ogóle jakoś powiązać ze sobą, bo zwykle jednak mamy coś więcej. I jeszcze to, że wszystkie kobiety miały nałożony staranny makijaż, a mężczyźni usta pociągnięte błyszczykiem. Nawet tego biednego dzieciaka zwyrodnialec „upiększył". Zabójca był uważny i metodyczny, pozostawiając nam jednocześnie bardzo słabą sygnaturę. Jedna z kamer miejskich nagrała na skwerze podejrzanego faceta w sportowej bluzie z Tesco, ale nic to nam nie daje, bo na głowie ma kaptur i bejsbolówkę. Musi znać rozmieszczenie kamer. Pozostawia zwłoki zawinięte w prześcieradło na ławce. Twarz trzyma w cieniu, a do tego jeszcze nosi rękawiczki, więc nawet nie wiemy czy szukamy białasa, Afrobryta, Hindusa czy Latynosa, istna rozpacz. O nic nie daje się zahaczyć. Zupełnie jakbyśmy drapali ścianę ze szkła.

Nic dziwnego, że Lestrade daje ten śmierdzący przypadek Holmesowi, który ze swoim giermkiem przelatuje po wszystkich lokalizacjach, odprawiając na miejscu te swoje cuda na kiju, a potem zwala się nam na głowę w sali odpraw. Naturalnie zachowuje się zupełnie niemożliwie. Gapi się na tablicę, robi te różne magiczne gesty rękami, klepie w notebooka, to znów warczy, że mamy się zamknąć, nie oddychać, nie myśleć i nie zakłócać mu feng-shui bioprądami, czy jakoś tak. A Jeżyk John tylko siedzi w kącie, notuje coś w swoim kajeciku i uśmiecha się pobłażliwie. Obaj są niemożliwi!

Jest nas razem ośmioro. Osiem obiektów wytwarzających dodatkowe ciepło i zużywających tlen. Klima zdechła godzinę wcześniej, otwarcie okna daje tyle, co przełączenie się z piekarnika na piec. I wtedy Robert robi wielki błąd. Wiem, że jest zmęczony, zirytowany i wściekły, a Sherlock Psychol Holmes wcale nie poprawia nikomu nastroju. Mamy jednak sprawę seryjnego kilera i wszyscy powinniśmy zachowywać się jak zawodowcy. Holmes akurat stoi z uniesionymi łokciami i medytuje, robiąc z palców przed twarzą „Oko Boga". Kto wie, czy gdyby mu w takiej chwili otworzyć czaszkę, nie zobaczylibyśmy lecących strumieni zielonych cyferek, jak w Matrixie?

- Wysil ten swój pogięty, pedalski móżdżek i daj nam wreszcie jakiś konkret, zanim się tu wszyscy ugotujemy razem z twoją żonką! – odzywa się Robert głośno, ze złością i stając obok, klepie Holmesa w brzuch.

88888888

Czas jakby zwalnia. Niebieskie oczy Holmesa rozszerzają się w wyrazie szoku. To na pewno trwa tylko sekundę, ale ten widok wypala mi się w mózgu. Świr otwiera ramiona, odwraca się do Roberta, widzę jak odchyla się do tyłu, a potem z rozmachem wali mojego byłego czołem w nos! Robert wrzeszczy, unosząc ręce ku twarzy, pada do tyłu... powoli, jak ścinane drzewo. Krew chlusta mu z nosa czerwonym wodospadem. Widzę jak twarz Świra wykrzywia się koszmarnie, jakby mutował w jakąś pieprzoną bestię. Jednocześnie John zrywa się z krzesła, rzucając notes.

- SHERLOCK, NIE!

Jednak Lestrade jest bliżej i działa szybciej. Powala Świra, wykręca mu ręce i skuwa kajdankami. Robert skowyta, wyje z bólu, skręcając się na podłodze. Świr – ja chyba śnię! – syczy, szczerząc zęby i wygląda jak pierdolony wampir! Jezu Chryste! Robert przeklina najgorszymi słowami. Krew zalewa mu koszulę. Biegnę po apteczkę, a kiedy wracam, Lance Wilkes usiłuje obejrzeć jego nos, który na pewno jest złamany. Powtórnie... Jakoś udaje nam się zatamować krwawienie tamponami. Świr przestaje udawać Lestata, siedzi na krześle z rękami nadal skutymi na plecach, a Watson opiernicza go z góry na dół jak uczniaka.

- Zdawało mi się, że nie mogę cię zostawić na godzinę samego, żebyś czegoś nie odwalił! Ale nie! Gorzej! Nie mogę się oddalić nawet na metr! Coś ty, kurwa, sobie myślał? Chcesz wylądować na oddziale bez klamek?

- Tam jest jego miejsce! – odzywa się Robert głucho, z zatkanym nosem.

John Watson robi typowo wojskowy półobrót, ręce ma założone za plecami, wydaje się, że urósł o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów.

- Morda w kubeł, Anderson – mówi niezbyt głośno, ale brzmi to groźnie. Jeżykowi w tej chwili brakuje tylko pistoletu i trzcinki.

- Obraził cię... – zaczyna Świr.

Półobrót.

- Ty też!

Patrzę na ten spektakl jak urzeczona. Zresztą, nie tylko ja.

- Sherlock, ja się nie czuję obrażony, bo mnie nie mogą obrazić słowa jakiegoś debila. Tak jak i ciebie, co wiele razy wszak sam powtarzałeś – mówi Watson z naciskiem. – Natomiast to, co TY zrobiłeś, do kurwy nędzy, to mnie owszem, uraziło. Bo wygląda na to, że pan detektyw-konsultant nie potrafi dotrzymać danego słowa. – Jego palec wysuwa się groźnie w stronę Świra. – Mam tego dość! Od jutra łykasz lit i nie chcę słyszeć, że po nim rzygasz albo ci się trybiki nie kręcą!

- A jak nie, to co? – odszczekuje Świr.

- To ci go w dupę wsadzę, tamtędy też się wchłonie!

Uuuu, nie poznajemy naszego doktorka! Ciepły misiaczek i słodki Jeżyk gdzieś się podział, a zastąpił go kapitan John Hamish Watson. I morda w kubeł, moi państwo!

Nadąsany Świr przyjmuje swoją ulubioną pozycję, rozwalony na krześle, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie.

- Lestrade, rozkuj mnie! – żąda, ale nasz inspektor staje okoniem. Jest naprawdę wkurzony i wcale mu się nie dziwię.

- O, nie! Napad na funkcjonariusza policji, opór przy aresztowaniu...

- To ja jestem aresztowany?

- Grant, zabierz go stąd!

- Do celi? – upewnia się Grant, a wtedy Lestrade się reflektuje.

- Na razie do... konferencyjnej. I przykuj go do kanapy. Donovan, pomóż Grantowi. Niech nasz _konsultant_... – to brzmi bardzo jadowicie - ...tam posiedzi, zanim się nie zastanowię, co z nim zrobić. W każdym razie zabierzcie mi go sprzed oczu, póki drania nie udusiłem. Holmes, jedno słówko, jeden podejrzany gest i wsadzę cię do ciupy z największym skinem, jakiego aktualnie mamy na składzie!

Świr wzrusza ramionami, nadąsany, ale nic nie mówi. John wygląda na zmartwionego.

- Chcę złożyć oficjalną skargę – odzywa się Robert.

- Anderson, ty się opanuj i na razie idź do ambulatorium. Masz złamany nos, trzeba go nastawić. A potem do domu. Reszta: kwadrans przerwy.

Robert wzrusza ramionami, ale podnosi się z krzesła i idzie ku drzwiom, nie żegnając się z nikim. Wygląda jak upiór. Powinien się umyć, nim wyjdzie z posterunku.

Kanapa w konferencyjnej właściwie nie jest legalnym wyposażeniem. Wstawiliśmy ją tam sobie, by w razie potrzeby ktoś mógł zdrzemnąć się godzinkę we względnym spokoju, jeśli musiał brać dwie zmiany, przyciśnięty okolicznościami. Nie przypuszczałam, że kiedykolwiek posłuży za coś w rodzaju aresztu. Kanapa ma podłokietniki z giętych rur. Grant zdejmuje Świrowi jedną bransoletę, po czym przekłada ją wokół jednej z rur i zatrzaskuje z powrotem w taki sposób, że więzień ma ręce z przodu, przymocowane do metalowego podłokietnika. W trakcie tej operacji trzymam w ręku paralizator, na wypadek, gdyby Świrowi znów odbiło. Ale nie, jest spokojny, tylko krzywi się z niesmakiem, oglądając zaobrączkowane nadgarstki. Nie jest mu zbyt wygodnie, lecz ma wystarczającą swobodę ruchu, by siedzieć, a nawet się położyć. Mam nadzieję, że Lestrade potrzyma go tutaj przynajmniej ze trzy godziny. Biedny Rob... Zarazem odczuwam jednak jakieś nieznaczne swędzenie sumienia. Robert również nie zachował się dobrze... Świr gapi się na nas ponuro. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdzam najbliższe otoczenie, czy przypadkiem nie leży tu jakiś zgubiony spinacz lub agrafka – coś, czym Świrus mógłby otworzyć kajdanki. Nic nie ma. Oby tylko ten psychol nie popsuł nam mebla.

Powietrze w korytarzach stoi, cała się lepię od potu, więc idę do toalety, zdejmuję bluzkę i wycieram się gdzie tylko mogę zmoczoną chusteczką. Potem postanawiam zejść piętro niżej do automatu z colą. Mam nadzieję, że moi kochani koledzy nie wykupili wszystkiego. Mam jednak szczęście. Z zimną puszką w ręku wracam na górę. Kiedy po drodze mijam drzwi konferencjałki, otwierają się i ze środka wychodzi Robert. Wygląda strasznie. Nadal się nie umył, nos mu spuchł jak pomidor i sterczą z niego kłęby waty. Przegarnia włosy palcami, jakby czymś zmieszany.

- Na razie, Sal – mówi i odchodzi w stronę klatki schodowej.

Przez sekundę mam ochotę zajrzeć do Świra, ale tłumię ten impuls. Mam na dziś serdecznie dosyć Holmesa i jego fochów. Na tapecie jest dwóch zabitych mężczyzn, trzy kobiety i dziecko. To oni są ważni. Kiedy wchodzę do odprawki, Lestrade kłóci się z Johnem.

- A co ja niby mogę, John? Anderson został pobity, ma święte prawo iść z tym do sądu.

- Anderson jest idiotą! – denerwuje się John. – Zna Sherlocka od lat i jeszcze się niczego o nim nie nauczył?

- Ja też znam go niby od lat, a wiem o nim tyle, co kot napłakał! Nie sugeruj, że to całe gówno to wyłączna wina Andersona!

- A czyja? Greg, nie trzeba mieć doktoratu, żeby wiedzieć, że nie wolno się bawić granatem!

- A ten granat to niby Holmes? Nie przesadzaj, John.

- Greg, czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę, ilu osobom Sherlock tak naprawdę ufa? Ilu z własnej woli podaje rękę? Na tej liście jest może z pięć osób, między innymi ty, Greg, ale na pewno nie ma na niej Andersona. A ten idiota nie dość, że nazywa Sherlocka publicznie pedałem, to jeszcze narusza jego nietykalność osobistą. Sherlock ma zdiagnozowaną ChAD i prawdopodobnie niezdiagnozowany syndrom Aspergera...

No tak, Świr jest świrem z dyplomem.

- ...poza tym ma Mycrofta i ma mnie! Dla Sherlocka zrobię wszystko, Greg. Wszystko, słyszysz? W sądzie Anderson może się pocałować w dupę, o ile ją znajdzie bez mapy.

Święty, nietykalny Sherlock Psychol Holmes. Wszystko mu wolno, bo ma za plecami wysoko postawionego braciszka, a u nogi swojego pitbulla, Watsona. Choć prawdę powiedziawszy, jest to najsłodszy pitbull, jakiego miałam okazję spotkać.

Stoję w progu z colą w rękach, ciesząc się jej zimnem, kiedy na telefon Johna przychodzi esemes. Doktor marszczy brwi.

- Od Sherlocka... SOS? Co on znów wymyślił?

Mimowolnie wszyscy odwracamy się w stronę salki konferencyjnej. Raptem ogarnia mnie okropne przeczucie. Biegnę przodem, za mną John i Greg, wpadamy do konferencjałki po to, by zobaczyć jak Świr klęczy przy kanapie, nadal uwięziony. W rękach trzyma telefon. Odwraca ku nam twarz. Ma siniaka na policzku, z rozbitej wargi spływa mu strumyczek krwi.

- Greg, mógłbyś mnie jednak odpiąć? Trochę tu niewygodnie.

Lestrade pospiesznie spełnia tę prośbę. John pomaga Świrowi wstać.

- Sherlock, co tu się stało?

- Nic takiego. Mała dyskusja na tle politycznym.

Czuję mimowolną ulgę, że nie oskarża Roberta. Podaję mu wciąż jeszcze nieotwartą puszkę.

- Przyłóż sobie. Zimna, prosto z maszyny.

Waha się lekko, ale bierze, dziękuje obojętnym głosem. Tymczasem John i Lestrade nadal się dopytują, co się stało i kto go uderzył. Jakby to nie było oczywiste... Pewnie dlatego Holmes prycha pogardliwie. A potem kaszle.

- Nieważne – mówi. – Sprawa. Kończymy sprawę.

W milczeniu wracam za nimi do odprawki, gdzie witają nas znowu fotografie zwłok, mapa Londynu i okolic, bezużyteczne zdjęcie sprawcy i reszta całego tego kramu. Lance, Margaret i Grant już czekają. Świr, jak na swoje możliwości, jest jakiś przygaszony. Może go zmęczyło udawanie wampira, a może ten cholerny upał.

- To wszystko jest tak chaotyczne, że wytwarza swój własny porządek – zaczyna, wskazując na tablicę. – On nie ma preferencji, wystarczy mu, że ciało jest martwe. Ślady po wiązaniu powstały _post mortem, _dusi ofiary,ale ich nie torturuje. Nie zakopuje, porzuca w miejscach w zasadzie publicznych. Jest niedbały, ale zarazem to esteta. Nekrofil, nie ma wątpliwości. Wszystkie ciała znajdowano w _rigor mortis, _ale... – Kaszle znowu głucho, przełyka ślinę. – Ale nie były poskręcane, jak zwłoki... pakowane do bagażnika.

- Sukinsyn ma duży samochód i przewozi trupy na płask – odzywa się Lance. – Coś nierzucającego się w oczy i niezwracającego niczyjej uwagi. Furgonetka firmowa?

- Furgonetki mają swoje trasy, ktoś by coś widział. Tu jest chaos... – Ręka Świra wyciąga się w stronę mapy, ale zmienia kierunek i masuje pierś. Holmes ma minę, jakby mu było niedobrze. Usiłuje się uśmiechnąć z wyższością, ale tylko się krzywi. – To ka...ra...wn...

Uginają się pod nim kolana, łapie powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z akwarium, jego oczy rozszerzają się, szukają czegoś w panice. Widzę, jak usta Holmesa układają się bezgłośnie w słowo „John".

Jego John jest w połowie drogi, nim jeszcze nasz konsultant upada na wykładzinę. Doktor nie zawraca sobie głowy obieganiem stołu, przeskakuje nad nim, zmiatając z blatu połowę materiałów, ale nikt się o to nie troszczy.

- AMBULANS! – wrzeszczy Watson, klękając nad Holmesem, który najwyraźniej w świecie się dusi. Żyły na szyi ma nabrzmiałe jak sznury, porusza wargami, ale nie może nawet szeptać. Sinieją mu usta. Słyszę jak Lestrade krzyczy do komórki, że natychmiast potrzebna jest karetka i zespół reanimacyjny. John szarpie się z koszulą Holmesa, rozpina mu guziki i wtedy widzę, że po lewej stronie torsu Świra rozlewa się ogromny, czarny siniec.

- Apteczka! – krzyczy John. Jestem najbliżej, więc podaję mu apteczkę, która dopiero co służyła do opatrywania Roberta. To dobry, policyjny zestaw pierwszej pomocy, jest w nim o wiele więcej, niż tylko bandaż i aspiryna. John w pośpiechu rozsypuje połowę zawartości na podłogę, nie zawraca sobie głowy rękawiczkami, wyciąga z opakowania igłę grubą prawie jak drut do robótek i wbija ją Holmesowi w pierś. Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy słyszę syk? Dobry Boże...! John nachyla się nad tą igłą i mam idiotyczne wrażenie, że chce nadmuchać Holmesa niczym balonik, ale jest odwrotnie – doktor wysysa z niego powietrze. Po chwili Holmes łapie płytki oddech. Jest chyba lepiej.

- Sally, pomóż mi – prosi John. Razem podnosimy bezwładnego Holmesa do pozycji półsiedzącej, John siada tak, by własną piersią podpierać mu plecy. Kocur leży na nim jak na fotelu dentystycznym, opierając głowę na ramieniu swojego Jeżyka.

- Nie rób mi tego, Sherlock, nie znowu – odzywa się John zdławionym głosem, w którym brzmi rozpacz.

Kocur powolutku, z wysiłkiem obraca głowę, by wtulić nos w zagłębienie jego szyi. Uśmiecha się tak leciutko i blado, że to jedynie cień uśmiechu.

- Nigdzie... się... nie... wybieram. - Nie wiem, czy John go słyszy, bo Holmes szepcze tak cicho, że ja się jedynie domyślam słów, czytając z warg.

John bada mu tętno na szyi, potem ściska bezwładną dłoń Holmesa w geście otuchy i tak czekają całe nieskończenie długie pięć minut, aż do pokoju wpada ekipa reanimacyjna.

- Kto go odbarczył? – pada pytanie.

- Ja – przyznaje się doktor. – Mam uprawnienia, a nie było czasu się cackać. Medycyna pola walki, więc trochę niechlujnie.

Padają tajemnicze słowa: odma... tachykardia... bradykardia... Ratownik wkłuwa drugi dren w klatkę piersiową Holmesa. Wiem co się dzieje, uczono nas tego na kursie o obrażeniach zadawanych nożem.

- Colin, pacjent migocze, daj żelazka!

Mamy okazję obserwować akcję niczym z serialu „Ostry dyżur". Elektrowstrząsy podrzucają ciało Holmesa na naszej zdeptanej wykładzinie. Blady jak papier, z półotwartymi ustami i zamkniętymi oczami wygląda jak denat. W końcu tortura się kończy. Powieki Kocura drgają, więc jednak żyje. Zanim ratownik włożył mu maskę tlenową, widzę jak znowu bezgłośnie wypowiada „John".

- Jadę z wami! – podrywa się Watson, kiedy paramedycy układają Holmesa na noszach. - Jestem lekarzem!

- Przepraszam, ale poradzimy sobie bez pana.

– Jestem jego... partnerem! Rodziną! – brzmi to tak rozpaczliwie, że łapiduchy miękną.

Kiedy ekipa znika, powoli, bardzo powoli wszyscy siadamy znów na krzesłach dokoła stołu. Lestrade opiera łokcie o blat i obejmuje głowę dłońmi, jakby dręczyła go potężna migrena. Margaret puszczają nerwy i płacze, szukając chusteczek po kieszeniach. Lance i Grant milczą posępnie. Ktoś zagląda do pokoju i dopytuje się, co się do cholery stało, ale szef go odpędza gniewnym gestem. Czuję się tak, jakbym cały dzień kopała rowy przeciwlotnicze. Opuszczam głowę na stół i tak trwam bez ruchu. Myślę o Kocie i Jeżu, czując gorycz i słodycz jednocześnie. Sherlock się nie bawił Johnem dla kaprysu. Świr, dziwadło, psychol, kosmita... – raptem przypominają mi się wszystkie niewybredne epitety, jakimi raczyliśmy Holmesa w Yardzie. Ten człowiek bez wątpienia myślał, że umiera, ale nie wołał „ratunku!" ani też „o Boże!" tylko ostatkiem sił wzywał przyjaciela. SOS też wysłał do Johna... „Partner" – tak określił się John. Przy świadkach. A więc można to już uznać za oficjalne. Ale Holmes? TEN Holmes... zakochany? W innych okolicznościach natychmiast bym wysłała esemesa do Pat, ale jestem na to zbyt wyczerpana. Miłość... Taka dziwna miłość... Bo przecież nic innego to nie może być. Człowiek niezakochany nie wytrzymałby z Sherlockiem Holmesem, który jest koszmarnym, naprawdę koszmarnym facetem.

W odprawce panuje cisza. Z tablicy gapią się na nas z wyrzutem twarze ofiar, które nagle zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Mija prawie pół godziny, nim zaczynamy się do czegoś nadawać. Wszyscy pewnie myślą o tym samym, co ja. O Robercie Andersonie.

Przesuwam wzrokiem po rozrzuconych bezładnie po stole fotografiach i wydrukach notatek. Wśród tego bajzlu nadal leży zapomniany notebook Holmesa. Co on powiedział na ostatku? Wykrztusił to z trudem, nim się osunął na podłogę. Kara? Wysilam pamięć. Mówiliśmy o transporcie, o samochodach, padło słowo „furgonetka", a Holmes odparł... Kara... wn? Karawana? Jaka karawana? Wielbłądów? Wielki Boże! Karawan!

Wszystko zaczyna wskakiwać na swoje miejsca. Makijaż na twarzy ofiar, ułożenie ciał, dość przypadkowe miejsca porzucenia zwłok, jakby sprawcy było wszystko jedno i czuł się całkiem bezkarny. Nikt przecież nie zatrzyma gościa z trupem w aucie, jeśli i auto, i trup wyglądają na całkowicie legalne. Ile jest w Londynie zakładów pogrzebowych? Wiele, ale to już jakoś zawęża obszar poszukiwań.

- Na czym skończyliśmy? – odzywa się Lestrade, ale w tej chwili dzwoni jego telefon i szef odbiera. Słucha dłuższą chwilę, po czym mówi: - Dziękuję, John.

Rozłącza się, patrzy po nas wszystkich.

- Jeśli to kogoś interesuje, Holmesa właśnie operują.

Wilkes odchrząkuje.

- Co mu jest?

- Mnogie złamanie żeber, jak to określił John. Jedno z nich przebiło płuco, wytworzyła się odma. Doszło do zapadnięcia płuca, Holmes zaczął się dusić a potem zastrajkowało mu serce. Co oznacza, drodzy koledzy i koleżanki, że gdyby nie John – Lestrade toczy ciężkim wzrokiem po nas wszystkich – to Holmes nie doczekałby przyjazdu karetki. Umierał na naszych oczach, tym razem na serio, bez żadnych sztuczek. I jeśli odkryję... Jeśli udowodnię, co to za chory skurwiel poszedł i skopał prawie na śmierć bezbronnego człowieka w kajdankach, to przysięgam, że mu urwę jaja i wepchnę do gęby.

Gardło mam suche i szorstkie jak papier ścierny. Wyobraźnia podsuwa mi obraz jak zakrwawiony, opuchnięty i wściekły Robert wchodzi do konferencjałki. Holmes siedzi na kanapie, przykuty za nadgarstki „na ogniwko" do metalowej poręczy. Ma swoją zwykłą minę – na pół znudzoną, na pół zirytowaną. Być może mówi coś złośliwego... Robert podchodzi, unosi pięść i z rozmachem wali go w twarz. Holmes zrywa się, ale ma ograniczone ruchy, nie może się bronić. Robert zadaje powtórny cios, Holmes traci równowagę, pada na podłogę, a wtedy Robert kopie go z całej siły w lewy bok. Ile razy? Raz? Dwa? Więcej...? A potem wychodzi z konferencyjnej, starannie zamyka drzwi, poprawiając włosy i mija mnie na korytarzu, rzucając: „Na razie, Sal". A ja wchodzę do odprawki i po chwili jestem świadkiem, jak Watson odbiera esemesa o treści SOS.

Moja ręka podnosi się jakby sama. Sama, bo ja na pewno nie chciałam jej podnosić. Wcale a wcale...

- Tak, Donovan...? – Lestrade patrzy na mnie i wiem, czego oczekuje. Sprawiedliwości. Dla wszystkich, nawet dla tego koszmarnego dupka i psychola, dla Holmesa.

- Widziałam, jak Ro... jak Anderson wychodził... z konferencyjnej, kiedy... kiedy Holmes tam był. – Mój głos brzmi okropnie piskliwie. Nienawidzę się za to. Boże, pod twoją opiekę...

- Czy zaświadczysz to podczas ewentualnej rozprawy?

- Tak – udało mi się wydusić.

- Dziękuję, Sally.

Gliniarze nie donoszą na innych gliniarzy. Będę przeklęta.

... i przebacz mi moje grzechy...

88888888

Po dwóch dniach nadchodzi wiadomość od Holmesa, przekazana przez Johna. Mamy szukać właściciela zakładu pogrzebowego, który niedawno zbankrutował lub stracił licencję, ewentualnie pracownika, który stracił pracę w takiej firmie. Nie patolog, nie szeregowy medyk ze szpitalnej kostnicy. Posiada karawan, ale bez oznaczeń i reklam. Mógł mieć w przeszłości kontakty z fałszerzami dokumentów, lub sam był jednym z nich. Dostajemy jego numer buta i domniemany wiek. „Unsub" jest prawdopodobnie biały. Młody. Ma problemy z zębami.

Holmesa przenieśli z intensywnej terapii na salę ogólną, a potem do separatki.

Denerwował innych pacjentów. Och, naprawdę...?

Czuje się coraz lepiej.

Po upływie kolejnych dwóch dni dochodzi do aresztowania Malcolma Wrighta, lat dwadzieścia cztery. Rasa kaukaska. Zwolniony pod byle jakim pretekstem z firmy „Pogrzebacz" za podejrzane zachowania wobec _klientów_. W ramach odprawy wziął stary karawan. Dawne kontakty w półświatku. Połamane przednie zęby. Podczas przesłuchania bez przerwy żuje gumę.

Holmes wraca do domu po dziesięciu dniach pobytu w szpitalu, wypisany na własne żądanie. Nudzi się. Rozwiązuje nam co łatwiejsze sprawy przez telefon.

88888888

Stoję w swojej jedynej odświętnej garsonce w sali rozpraw i słucham wyroku. Staram się nie patrzeć na Andersona, a on nie patrzy na mnie.

Ciężkie pobicie z zagrożeniem życia. Dwa lata bez zawieszenia.

Młotek wali w podkładkę, podkreślając słowa sędziego.

Koniec.

Hańba na moją głowę.

Zdrajczyni własnego gatunku.

- Dziękuję, Sally – mówi ponownie John, kiedy razem wychodzimy na sądowy korytarz o pompatycznym wystroju. Te wszystkie marmury i czarne drewno mają na celu onieśmielenie maluczkich. Ale ja i bez tego czuję się dziś mała.

- Bardzo to doceniam – ciągnie Watson. – Wiem, że byliście kiedyś razem i nadal masz do niego sentyment. Ale... – zająkuje się - ...ale ten facet to gnida. Tchórz. On nawet nie jest mężczyzną, bo mężczyzna odpiąłby Sherlocka od poręczy i dopiero wtedy by mu nakładł po pysku.

Wiem, John. I tylko dlatego widzisz mnie tu i teraz.

- John? Dlaczego właśnie on? Dlaczego Holmes? – pytam pod wpływem impulsu. – Czemu z nim jesteś? Przecież to chodzący koszmar w koszulach Dolce&Gabbana!

John śmieje się krótko, a potem poważnieje.

- Sally... Wiesz, ilu on miał przyjaciół, zanim go poznałem?

- Raczej niewielu.

- Zero. – Palec doktora rysuje między nami kółko w powietrzu. – Nie masz pojęcia, jaki on był samotny. Ten facet gadał z czaszką, bo nie miał do kogo otworzyć ust. Nikt nie miał cierpliwości, żeby się dokopać do tego, co on ma pod spodem. Pod tą grubą warstwą arogancji, egoizmu i chamstwa.

- A co ma?

- Pod spodem jest prawdziwy Sherlock. Bardzo mądry, wspaniały, bardzo wrażliwy człowiek. Bardzo łatwy do zranienia.

Potrząsam głową.

- Wybacz, John. Dla mnie to brzmi jak science-fiction.

- Kiedy go zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy, jak łatwo się domyślić, wlazł mi z butami w ogródek i wywalił wszystkie flaki na wierzch. Ale ja się mało przejąłem, jedynie mnie zaintrygował. Widzisz, kiedy mieszka się iks czasu z dziesięcioma innymi facetami w jednym kontenerze z prefabrykatów, to prywatność właściwie nie istnieje. Przywykłem do tego. Długo, długo po tym, jak zamieszkaliśmy w jednym lokalu, powiedział mi, że byłem bodajże pierwszą osobą, która się nie zjeżyła w odpowiedzi na jego „skanowanie". Zrobiłem na nim wrażenie. I jeszcze...

Na sympatyczną twarz Johna wypływa nostalgiczny uśmiech.

- Ty, jako kobieta, zauważyłabyś to od razu, ale ja oglądałem mieszkanie i widziałem jedynie bajzel w salonie oraz laboratorium na stole w kuchni. Dopiero później, kiedy wspominałem ten dzień, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Sherlock chciał dobrze wypaść. Zależało mu. Starał się być miły!

- Miły?

- No wiesz, nieco nerwowe ruchy, trochę niespokojny uśmiech, sztuczna pewność siebie. Chyba do niego dotarło, że temu facetowi z laską może się nie spodobać ludzka czaszka na kominku i leżące wszędzie sterty różnych gratów i książek. Że mogę powiedzieć „Nie, dziękuję, jednak poszukam czegoś innego" odwrócić się i sobie pójść. Nie byłoby to nic nowego w jego życiu. Nie uwierzysz, ale nawet usiłował trochę ogarnąć ten śmietnik.

- Masz rację, nie uwierzę.

- Pomyślałem sobie: „A co mi szkodzi? Dobry punkt, niski czynsz, a ekscentryczny współlokator to nic takiego po trzech turach Afganistanu". Potem się okazało, że akurat na odwrót. – John zachichotał. – Dużo adrenaliny, dużo nerwów. Ale Sherlock obok swoich narowów ma też wiele zalet.

Mam ochotę spytać, czy są to zalety łóżkowe, lecz gryzę się w język. Dosłownie. Rzucam tylko niezobowiązujące:

- Naprawdę?

- Słyszałaś kiedykolwiek, jak gra na skrzypcach?

- On gra na skrzypcach?

- Owszem. I to bardzo dobrze, o ile ja się na tym znam. Jest dowcipny, ma poczucie humoru. Grywa w Cluedo... Co prawda okropnie i dąsa się, kiedy przegrywa. Pamięta o moich urodzinach... – John odchrząkuje nieznacznie, jakby coś mu utkwiło w gardle. – I... I jestem absolutnie przekonany, Sally, że on by za mnie oddał życie.

To zdanie zawisa między nami w powietrzu jak jakaś straszna, widmowa ćma.

- A poza tym naprawdę dobrze gotuje! – mówi nagle doktor i widmo znika.

Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić detektywa-konsultanta przy garach. Moja fantazja ma swoje granice.

- Gotowanie to nic innego jak chemia organiczna, a on jest przecież chemikiem. Czasami, jak ma dobry humor, to coś pichci. Obiecał mi dziś faszerowanego kurczaka. Wyszedłem wcześniej z domu, bo nie chciałem na to patrzeć. Kuchnia wyglądała jak laboratorium Frankensteina, a on się miotał w samym centrum – w kitlu, goglach i lateksowych rękawiczkach. Wyglądał jak Dexter z kreskówki.

Nie wytrzymuję, wybucham śmiechem.

Podczas tej rozmowy zdążyliśmy zejść do westybulu i z zaskoczeniem widzę znajomą wysoką postać, podnoszącą się z ławki pod ścianą. Holmes zmierza ku nam, zapinając po drodze marynarkę. Widzę go po raz pierwszy od czasu wypadku w Yardzie. Wygląda dobrze, tylko rysy twarzy mu się nieznacznie zaostrzyły i ma lekko podkrążone oczy.

- Sherlock? Co ty tu robisz? Mówiłeś, że zostajesz w domu, żeby upiec kurczaka – mówi doktor ze zdumieniem.

I wtedy... Nie, ja mam halucynacje. Zdecydowanie mam zwidy! Holmes robi zajączka. No nie, ja pieprzę! Holmes. Robi. Zajączka. Uniesione brewki, ząbki na dolnej wardze i niepewny uśmieszek. Zajączek. Typowy. Kurwa, Holmes robi zajączka... Ja tu umrę na zawał.

- Emmm... W wyniku wzrastającego ruchu cząsteczek układu entropia przekroczyła dopuszczalne normy i kurczak uległ... karbonizacji.

- Co...?

- John, jak ty ukończyłeś studia medyczne, nie znając słowa _carboneum_?

- Spalił kurczaka i nie mamy obiadu – tłumaczy Watson z holmesowego na angielski. - Możliwe, że również kuchni.

A Holmes natychmiast zaprzecza:

- Mamy jedno i drugie. Zrobiłem rezerwację w „Feathers".

- Pójdę już. Do widzenia – mówię, ale John zatrzymuje mnie, chwytając pod ramię.

- Zaczekaj. Sherlock... – zwraca się do Holmesa. – Czy masz coś przeciwko, żeby Sally poszła z nami?

Holmes „zajączkowy", Holmes ludzki i zabawny, którego widziałam przez pół minuty, znika. Na jego twarz spływa chłodna maska, zupełnie jak na filmie z efektami komputerowymi.

- Ona mnie nie lubi. I ja jej też nie lubię.

Szanowna publiczności, przedstawiamy Zadziwiającego Sherlocka Holmesa i Jego Nadszczerość. Obrzuca mnie tym swoim prześwietlającym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i na pewno już wie, ile razy zwężałam spódnicę, że moje pantofle są podróbką Gucciego, używam perfum z Yves Rocher, u fryzjera byłam wczoraj i pewnie nawet zna markę moich podpasek. Próbuję wyswobodzić łokieć.

- W takim razie oboje macie podobne poglądy i wiele wspólnego – mówi John z ironią. – Sherlock, zachowuj się. Sal składała dziś zeznania na twoją korzyść. To nie było dla niej przyjemne i uważam, że potrzebuje pocieszenia choćby w postaci zaproszenia na obiad. Postaraj się więc nie udawać sukinsyna i okazać elementarną wdzięczność.

- Nie zależało mi na skazaniu Andersona.

- Zależało ci. Nie chrzań.

Holmes wzrusza ramionami w marynarce od Spencera Harta. Ciekawe, skąd on bierze kasę na takie ciuchy?

- A czy mogę być _troszeczkę_ sarkastyczny? Bo nie wiem, ile wytrzymam, nim zacznę gryźć stół.

- Najwyżej odrobinkę. Ciut.

- Ciut.

Ci dwaj pasują do siebie jak dwa kawałki tego samego puzzla.

88888888

„Feathers" to dwugwiazdkowa restauracja. Dużo luster, dużo pasiastych obić. Dla policjantki jadającej w barach to i tak dość spore obciążenie psychiczne. Trzygwiazdkowej bym nie wytrzymała. Oboje z Watsonem obrzucamy niespokojnymi spojrzeniami zestaw sztućców, za to Holmes jest kompletnie nieporuszony. No tak, to on tu jest u siebie, a my, maluczcy, zaproszeni zostaliśmy do stołu lorda.

Cyrk zaczyna się już przy przystawkach. Holmes z obrzydzeniem lustruje kartę, po czym zamawia... kanapkę z marmoladą. Holmesa widywałam już w paru odsłonach, ale w wersji misia Paddingtona jeszcze nie. Oczywiście kanapki z marmoladą nie ma w menu, ale kelner jest wytresowany i nawet mu powieka nie drgnęła. Przynosi nam krewetki w avocado, a Holmesowi tosta z dżemem limonkowym, posypanym płatkami migdałów.

Holmes pochyla się nad talerzykiem, lustrując nieufnym spojrzeniem nieszczęsną kanapkę.

- Czy ja zamawiałem migdały? John, czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto lubi migdały?

John niewzruszenie spożywa sałatkę krewetkową.

- Jedz i nie marudź, to pozwolę ci zeskanować kelnera.

Moje poczucie surrealizmu rośnie.

- Nie mogę. Te migdały na mnie PATRZĄ.

- Sherlock, czy ty dziś rano brałeś lit? – mówi Watson głosem z brzucha.

Holmes robi zajączka i zjada kanapkę w trzech kęsach. Usiłuję się nie zadławić krewetką.

Dla bezpieczeństwa zamawiam pierś z kurczaka plus ryż w curry i białe wino półwytrawne, gdyż wiem jak to jeść. Zestaw Johna jest podobny, tylko on woli pieczone ziemniaki. Holmes decyduje się na łososia, bez absolutnie żadnych dodatków. Jedynie cytrynka. I czerwone _pinot noir_.

Kurczak jest smaczny, więc jem z apetytem. Holmes niemrawo dłubie sztućcami w swojej rybie. On chyba w ogóle za mało je...

- Wy ze sobą tak już... na poważnie? – odzywam się, byle tylko przerwać milczenie.

- Sally, my nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą dla żartu – odpowiada John z leciuteńkim wyrzutem.

- Macie to zamiar jakoś ogłosić...? W Yardzie?

W tym momencie pojmuję, że popełniłam okropny błąd, gdyż Holmes podnosi na mnie wzrok i robi teatralnie zdumioną minę.

- Donovan, czyżby w policji wprowadzono jakiś nowy przepis? Ogłaszanie swoich partnerów? „Uwaga, sypiam z tym i tym, we wtorki, czwartki i w niedziele"? Wiele mnie ominęło w czasie przerwy... Czy swojego ostatniego chłopaka też tak ogłaszałaś?

Świnia. Drań. Ale ma rację. Szlag by trafił... Dopiero kiedy słyszę to z jego ust, zdaję sobie sprawę, jaki powiedziałam idiotyzm. Nic nikomu do tego, póki nie macają się wszem i wobec w biurze Lestrade'a, czy podobnym miejscu. Czuję, że purpurowy rumieniec wypływa mi na twarz. Nawet milczenie Johna zawiera nutę dezaprobaty.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie podobają mi się twoje włosy – oznajmia Holmes.

- Co z nimi nie tak?

Niedawno wyszedł ze szpitala. Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym. Postaram się nie dać mu w twarz.

- Z długimi wyglądałaś... wojowniczo.

- A teraz?

- Grzecznie. – Przez chwilę przeżuwa kęs łososia. – A ty nie jesteś grzeczna, Sally Donovan. Uczciwa, zasadnicza i trochę konserwatywna, ale nie grzeczna.

- Faceci nie lecą na wojowniczość – odpowiadam sucho.

- Niektórzy lecą – mówi Holmes i – nie wierzę własnym oczom – ujmuje rękę Watsona, który właśnie sięga po wino, po czym schyla się i lekko całuje jego palce. A John przeuroczo się rumieni.

Jestem świadkiem intymnej chwili. Mam wrażenie dopuszczenia do jakiegoś prywatnego obszaru tych dwóch facetów. Mimo słów Holmesa ten gest nie jest erotyczny, jest czuły. I już wiem, że nigdy więcej nie będę sobie wyobrażać Kota z Jeżem w scenerii porno. Kiedy Holmes w świrowej wersji mnie wkurzy, odwrócę oczy i przywołam ten obraz z loży w restauracji „Feathers", albo półprzytomnego Holmesa w ramionach Johna, kiedy szuka jego bliskości, albo „zajączka" – cokolwiek, co potwierdzi, że Holmes jest człowiekiem. I że kocha swojego Johna.


End file.
